A common fraudulent use of a credit or debit card is to steal the card in a location close to a country's border and use the card shortly thereafter in a neighboring country. One reason for the prevalence of this type of fraud is that foreigners on vacation often do not know the procedure for opposing a card. Moreover, compared to other card cancelations, cross-border card cancelation may take additional time to be processed and transmitted, thereby providing extra time for fraudulent use. Known credit and debit card fraud prevention systems that allow a cardholder to specify criteria for limiting usage of a card place an excessive burden on the cardholder to enter all required data, including data that is already present in other systems. Furthermore, the known systems for preventing fraudulent use of credit and debit cards lack the flexibility to conveniently and quickly address changing travel itineraries. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.